


Ten Million Across The Ass

by perunamuusa



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Spanking, baby I'm so sorry you deserve so much better, fujiko as a plot device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perunamuusa/pseuds/perunamuusa
Summary: Several months ago Lupin had made a deal with Jigen. If Fujiko betrayed them, Lupin would do whatever Jigen wanted to smooth out any wrinkles that would cause to his mood afterwards.It hadn’t started sexual, but that’s where it eventually went anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lupin gets spanked for losing 10 million euros, what more do you need? I had to do research for this one because spanking has never really been a kink of mine, but this just wanted to be written. Proofread only for twice so sorry for all the typos, but I hope you like it!

“So.”

Jigen came to stand next to Lupin. There was a helicopter in the distance, too far away to hear the sound of its motor anymore. Lupin had waved and yelled at it to turn back for the last five minutes when Fujiko had turned off the radio after a sweet “Thank you for the gift, Lupin!” and flown away.

Lupin finally gave up and hunched on the ledge of the roof, defeated. Fujiko pulled a fast one on them again. Jigen lit a cigarette and came to sit next to Lupin.

“Fujiko tricked you again," he stated as if it wasn’t painfully obvious. He had excluded himself from the equation because he always expects Fujiko to run off with everything. Lupin just enjoyed the challenge she brought. Go figure.

"Yes," Lupin admitted. He pouted but Jigen knew that was just him being melodramatic.

"I warned you about this, didn't I?" Jigen leaned closer and didn’t bother to hide the smugness in his voice. Losing the loot hurt, but at least he could rub being right in Lupin’s face even though Lupin wouldn’t hesitate doing the same mistake again. 

"You did,” Lupin nodded. A small grin crept on his face.

"Several times."

"Yup."

Jigen shifted closer so their sides were touching and laid his arm over Lupin’s shoulder.

"You know what's gonna happen next, right?”

Lupin shivered and didn’t bother to hide his excited expression as he avoided looking Jigen in the eyes. 

"Yes.”

Jigen rubbed Lupin’s shoulder and stood up. Lupin promptly followed and there was a jolly skip in his steps as they made their way back to their hideout.

 

*** 

Several months ago Lupin had made a deal with Jigen. If Fujiko betrayed them, Lupin would do whatever Jigen wanted to smooth out any wrinkles that would cause to his mood afterwards. If she didn’t, well, good for them.

At first Jigen hadn’t been too fond of the arrangement, Lupin carrying the blame for Fujiko, but if that’s how he wanted to do it, fine. He would ask Lupin to get him his favorite whiskies or cigarettes or just make sure they’d have money to eat the day after.

It hadn’t started sexual, but that’s where it eventually went anyway.

Jigen had been legitimately angry at Lupin’s behavior that day, calling him a brat and how he was so stupid he deserved a beating and Lupin had latched on that.

 _Why don’t you then?_ He had said with a wink. He had been lucky Jigen hadn’t socked him in the face then and there, but instead had looked at him curiously under the rim of his hat.

_What do you mean?_

 

***

Jigen was sitting on a sofa in their hideout, listening to the shower go off in the bathroom. It was a small apartment they had chosen as their hideout for this job. Just one big room with a kitchenette on one wall and the bathroom. There wasn’t much furniture apart from the sofa, a bed and a table still covered with their plans. The only window was behind curtains and the walls were stained with tobacco smell and… something indescribable. It did a fair job as a temporary hideout, though, they had kind of expected to be in a high class hotel by now.

The shower was turned off and Jigen snuffed his smoke to the ashtray on the floor. Soon Lupin came out of the bathroom with just his underwear on, his cheeks slightly red from the hot water, hair still wet and messy.

“Cleaned up?” Jigen asked and Lupin winked at him. _Thoroughly._

Jigen let out a pleased hum and took off his hat and placed it on the back of the couch next to his jacket and tie which he had taken off while Lupin was showering. Next he unbuckled his belt and slid it off of his waist and laid it next to him on the sofa. All while Lupin was staring at him with a hungry look in his eyes.

Jigen wasn’t sure if this could be called as a punishment if Lupin was looking forward to it, but he could let that slide. It was a reward of sorts for Jigen to have Lupin looking at him like that, have his undivided attention on him, even for a while. Lupin had known that when he had suggested the arrangement, but he probably hadn’t expected it would eventually come to him waiting eagerly to getting his ass handed to him.

“Come here,” Jigen beckoned and Lupin walked to stand in front of him with a manner he used when he was facing people stronger and mightier than him. It didn’t work as well with just his underwear on, but he stood tall and confident and Jigen shamelessly admired it all. 

Today’s job had been an easy one, they had managed to slip by security and police without getting a scratch which was always a good bonus considering how often they came back with bruises and bullet wounds. Jigen ran his fingers fondly over some of the scars on Lupin’s hip. They were small and almost faded out already and he wasn’t exactly sure where they were from. Could be a car crash, could be Lupin just tripped to his feet while escaping, who knew.

“Are you just going to stare at me all evening?” Lupin smirked above him, waking Jigen from his thoughts. He turned up to find Lupin’s eyes, which had a mischievous and challenging gleam in them.

 _What a brat,_ Jigen thought and squeezed his fingers tighter to Lupin’s skin and tugged him to sit on his lap. Lupin immediately leaned in for a kiss, but Jigen slapped his thigh with an open palm before he got close enough.

“Ow!” Lupin yelped and Jigen slapped him again. 

“You think you have done anything to deserve it?” he looked Lupin in the eyes and Lupin looked straight back. 

“What, my charming personality isn’t doing it for you?” He grinned and Jigen laughed. 

“Works about as well as it does to Fujiko,” he mused. It was a low blow but playing fair wasn’t their thing.

“Like today,” Jigen continued with a more serious tone. Lupin pouted and avoided his gaze. _Yeah, I hadn’t forgotten about it._

“How much did she stole from you, huh?” Jigen said and rubbed Lupin’s thighs softly, not taking his eyes off of his face. Suddenly he grabbed Lupin’s chin and forced him to look him in the eyes. “How much, Lupin?” He asked again, his tone lighter than his grip on Lupin’s thigh and chin.

Lupin managed to sound remotely ashamed when he muttered the sum: “10 million euros…”

“Ten….!”

“At least…” he added and Jigen sighed. Ten million euros gone just like that. They weren’t exactly rolling in dough at the moment so they really would have needed the money.

For a thief Lupin put way too many people’s happiness before his own and it was a trait Jigen despised and heavily related to because he was the same and sometimes even worse… He would never understand why Lupin would keep giving to Fujiko, but he figured Lupin usually had enough money to be eccentric.

“You never learn…” he muttered and let go of Lupin’s chin. Lupin smiled and nuzzled Jigen’s face and whispered “I’m sorry’s” and “I do better next time” to his ear, but they were empty apologies, just for the show. Jigen felt Lupin’s skillful fingers trailing his sides to his chest and he would take Lupin caressing him and murmuring sweet nothings to his ear any day, but not today.

“Hands off, I’m still pissed at you!” he said with a slap on the back of Lupin’s hand which Lupin retreated immediately.

“I know you are and I want to make it up for you!” Lupin put on his best disarming smile and let his hands rest on his thighs, careful not to touch Jigen like he was told to.

“Heh! Is that so?” Jigen grinned and put his hands next to Lupin’s. “You like to do that, fixing problems you created yourself.”

“I always fix them, though!”

“If you can’t somehow suddenly shit diamonds, I don’t see how you’ll fix this one,” Jigen let his hands slide from Lupin’s thighs to his backside and Lupin’s hips twitched. The man was already getting half-hard due anticipation.

“Surely I could do something…” he purred and grinded against Jigen’s touch. His voice was pure honey and Jigen knew if he just asked he could get Lupin do wonderful things to him. He was tempted, he knew what Lupin could do at his best, but he was in mood for something else…

He massaged Lupin’s ass cheeks, taking in the view and enjoying Lupin’s little movements on his lap. Jigen smirked and grabbed Lupin’s ass hard, stopping him from moving. He drew small circles with his thumbs against Lupin’s skin and eyed the belt which had been patiently waiting on the sofa ever since he took it off.

“...You could do something…” Jigen finally said and from how Lupin shivered under his touch he could tell Lupin was watching the belt too. Jigen reached to pick the belt and he brought it between them. He folded it carefully in two and grabbed its both ends to straighten it with a snap.

“Tell you what,” he started and folded the belt once more without looking at Lupin, “One hit for every million you lost today. That’s your punishment for not listening to me.” He glanced up to see Lupin’s eyes nailed to the belt and a small eager smile lingered on his lips. Jigen smiled too, this was in no way a punishment but it didn’t matter.

For once Lupin didn’t say anything, he just licked his lips and shifted to better position on Jigen’s lap when told to bend over. He ended up lying on Jigen’s knees stomach down, his butt on display as his underwear had finally been ditched on the floor. Lupin tried to get a good relaxed pose, but he kept shifting in anticipation and in need to grind against something to get some friction on his hardening cock which was lying heavy against Jigen’s thigh.

Jigen gave a slap to Lupin’s right cheek which was more of a wake-up call than an actual hit, “Stop squirming or I’ll hit you eleven times instead of ten.”

“Oh no, how I will ever make it through?” Lupin whined theatrically and earned himself another slap, this time harder.

“Ow! Careful! This rate I’ll loose all feeling before you even get started!”

“You won’t, trust me,” Jigen assured by massaging Lupin’s cheeks gently. They were already bit warmer from the hits but this was just a beginning. With his left arm Jigen rubbed Lupin’s shoulders and traced the lines of his back, managing to draw out a shiver and a sharp gasp.

“Get on with it, you’re such a tease!” Lupin whined and wiggled his butt. He perked hopefully when Jigen’s hand finally left his cheeks to get the belt, but before he brought it anywhere near Lupin, he grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled so hard Lupin had no other choice than follow.

“Stop whining,” Jigen leaned closer and growled to Lupin’s ear and his breath hitched,the arousal ever more obvious in his eyes.

“...Yessir…” Lupin breathed, finally letting go off his attitude, “Yessir…”

Jigen slid the belt slowly on Lupin’s ass by his legs and let it lie there, giving Lupin time to get used to the feeling of cold leather against his skin.

Jigen leaned closer to Lupin one more time before he would let go of his hair: “What’s the word, Lupin?”

“...Please?”

“Good answer, but not the right word. The other one.”

Lupin seemed to have trouble understanding for a moment before he remembered what Jigen was referring to.

“‘Arrest’,” he said and Jigen smiled, finally letting go of his hair.

“Good boy. Don’t forget it,” he ruffled Lupin’s hair approvingly and waited for him to swift for more comfortable position. When he finally stilled, Jigen slipped the belt down and tapped Lupin’s lower back.

“Hands here,” he ordered and when Lupin complied Jigen put his left hand on top of Lupin’s crossed wrists to keep them in place.

“Relax, ok?” Jigen asked and Lupin nodded and mumbled something in response. He took deep breaths and soon he was lax on Jigen’s lap. Jigen knew Lupin would try to anticipate his hits, but he didn’t want that so he tried keeping Lupin’s thoughts at bay by drawing small circles with his finger on his lower back.

Then, without a warning, _SLAP._

Lupin’s breath hitched audibly and his body tensed when the belt landed on his cheeks. Jigen tightened his grip on Lupin’s arms to keep him still.

“Count for me,” Jigen said and ran his fingers by the red marks which had immediately started to form. “One for every million, remember?”

“...One million,” Lupin said and before he reached the final ‘n’ another _SLAP_.

“FFuc-, two million!”

_SLAP._

“Th-three million-!”

The marks on Lupin’s cheeks were burning red and Jigen took a break to try if they were as hot as they looked. He rubbed both of Lupin’s cheeks gently, he didn’t want Lupin to lose feeling this early in the game.

“Did it hurt?” Jigen teased and almost laughed when Lupin took a long breath and said:

“Not even a bit…!”

“Good, there’s still some left,” he grinned and heard Lupin mutter something like ‘ _you are a fucking sadist’_ under his breath. Jigen didn’t disagree. Lupin was always so full and sure of himself, so Jigen enjoyed seeing his ego taken down few pegs every once in awhile.

Jigen slipped his fingers between Lupin’s legs and he was greeted by a happily erect and leaking member. For some reasons Lupin got off in situations like this, Jigen wasn’t sure why but he wasn’t about to stop him. In fact it just made him all the happier to continue knowing Lupin was enjoying himself too. Before he did, though, he gave Lupin a treat by gently caressing his balls and penis in a way he knew felt good, but was by no means satisfying enough. Lupin’s hips twitched as a fruitless effort to get more friction and he moaned and cursed Jigen’s name in frustration.

_SLAP._

“ _Ay-yi!_ Four mill-”

“No, that was for the language. It doesn’t count.”

“Jigennnnnn!!”

“Shut it, you brought this to yourself by not listening to me in the first place,” Jigen reminded him and Lupin was going say something back but he decided against it when the belt was gently placed on his butt as a soft warning. He decided to mutter _“sorry”_ instead and tried to relax again, for which Jigen rewarded him with couple more gentle strokes of his cock.

And then another _SLAP._

“Fu-! ...Four million...!” Lupin groaned as pleasure suddenly shifted to pain and then right back to pleasure again.

_SLAP._

“Fiv- _five_ million…!” Lupin

_SLAP._

“...Six- fucking...!”

_SLAP._

“Sevennn…!”

Lupin’s voice was barely audible at this point so Jigen allowed him a small break before the final hits. He was sweaty and breathing heavily, but considering he was still hard and his cock had left a stain on the sofa, Jigen presumed Lupin wasn’t going to use his safeword any time soon. His ass was most definitely going to bruise badly by tomorrow as it was already burning red like a space heater, but such are consequences when you lose _10 million euros._

It also meant Jigen would need to pamper him the next two days, but that was also a part of their deal. You break it, you fix it.

“Few more to go...” Jigen said and stroked Lupin’s back but wasn’t sure if he was heard because Lupin didn’t react in any way.

“Lupin,” Jigen tried again and this time Lupin turned his head to look at him and… well, he was sweaty and blushing like crazy and Jigen could swore there was tears in his eyes. For Lupin who was always so collected and confident it was a weird look, but it stirred that part of Jigen which wanted to care and protect people. Even though this time it was him who had caused that look in the first place. He could put Lupin back together, as soon as they were done.

Jigen reached to Lupin’s face and wiped a tear off of his cheek and Lupin leaned to his touch, heated eyes half closed. Jigen rubbed his neck affectionately before leaning back and picking the belt again.

“Few more to go, Lupin,” he repeated and this time Lupin managed to muster some sort of reply and then he got from the belt again.

_SLAP._

Eight.

_SLAP._

Nine.

_SLAP._

Ten.

With the final hit all the tension bled from Lupin’s body and he just went lax on Jigen’s lap. He breathed heavily and Jigen let go of his arms which Lupin immediately pulled in front of him to lean his head on. The belt was abandoned to the corner of the sofa with no more use for that day.

Jigen stroked and massaged Lupin’s back and neck, muttering praises and encouragements, his right hand rested on the back of Lupin’s thighs which had been spared from the spanking.

“You did good,” Jigen said again and he felt Lupin sigh heavily before his hips twitched. Jigen realized Lupin was still hard and apparently in desperate need of release. He remembered the shower Lupin had taken earlier and knowing the man he had probably prepared and lubricated himself _just in case._ True enough, when Jigen went to try Lupin’s hole his fingers slipped in with ease. He heard Lupin moan and saw how his cock twitched.

“...Jigen, please…!” Lupin begged and winced when he pushed his sore ass too eagerly to Jigen’s fingers. “I need--!”

“Fine, fine, I know,” Jigen said with a calm voice and started fingering Lupin gently while minding his quickly bruising cheeks. Lupin was already so far gone, Jigen didn’t need to do or say much before he came hard with a cry.

Jigen wiped his lube covered fingers on the sofa while petting Lupin’s back as he came down from his high. He was hiding his head in his arms but other than that there wasn’t enough strength left in his body to tense any muscles, he was lying there limp, breathing heavily. He could have passed out for all Jigen knew.

“Hey, Lupin?” Jigen called to see if he was awake and rubbed his neck. Lupin nodded weakly and Jigen sighed.

They stayed like that for a while, Jigen stroking Lupin’s back, but soon Lupin started shivering in the cold apartment so Jigen had to move him to get up.

“I’ll just get you a blanket,” he assured when he felt Lupin’s fingers tug the hem of his shirt, “I’m back soon.”

When Jigen came back he settled to the corner of the sofa and pulled Lupin to lie on top of him before setting the blanket cover them both. Lupin winced when the material brushed his raw cheeks but he settled down quickly.

“...You didn’t spare at all…” Lupin muttered accusingly and tugged his arms closer to his body when Jigen wrapped his around Lupin and pulled the man closer. Lupin settled his head against Jigen’s chest and relaxed there with a deep, content sigh.

“Had to give you your money’s worth,” Jigen said and reached to pet Lupin’s head. “You did great.”

“...We even now?” Lupin asked and Jigen heard the smirk in his voice.

“Yeah…” he replied and kept petting Lupin. “We still gotta eat tomorrow, though. And we are broke.”

“You could my eat my entire ass for lunch,” Lupin suggested and Jigen snorted.

“No way, it is too raw and bony for my tastes.”

“I would take terrible offence in that if I wasn’t so tired,” Lupin muttered drowsily to Jigen’s shirt and Jigen leaned to kiss the top of his head.  

“It’s a good butt,” he assured and Lupin let out a pleased hum. Then he suddenly lifted his head and hissed when it caused the blanket to shift and rub his ass.

“What are you doing?” Jigen asked when Lupin lifted himself to look for something and eventually went for Jigen’s coat on the sofa’s backrest. “Seriously, what are looking from my coat?” he asked again when Lupin started rummaging through the breast pocket.

“Ah, here it is!” Lupin said with a delight and tossed something small to Jigen.

The something was a small pouch and Jigen wondered when Lupin had had the chance to slip it on him. He opened it and inside it were at least half of the jewels Jigen thought Fujiko had stolen from them earlier.

“Lupin, what is this?” he asked with a tone you’d think he’d caught Lupin his hand in a cookie jar.

“I had a strong hunch Fujiko was going to pull off something like this today,” Lupin explained and settled comfortably on top of Jigen again, “So I took half--” he had to take a break to yawn “--half and put them on you as soon as we were out of the safe and left the rest where we had originally planned for Fujiko to pick them.”

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Jigen asked with a bit more anger in his voice, “I didn’t need to spank you at all, since you--” but Lupin interrupted him.

“Have you considered I might enjoy when you go all ‘Mr Jigen Sir’ on me?” Lupin grinned and that effectively shut Jigen up. “We haven’t done this in a while and I like seeing this side of you since only I get to see it,” he continued, wrapped his arms around Jigen and hugged him tightly.

“...You’re an asshole,” Jigen muttered, blushing under his bangs. There was no weight in his words and he was sure Lupin heard that.

“You love me anyway,” Lupin replied and Jigen didn’t argue.


End file.
